


Llamas Can't Climb Trees

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacifica comes to visit the twins, and her lack of a hotel leads to her sleeping at the Pines house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llamas Can't Climb Trees

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally supposed to go up on July 19th, but time constraints and real life prevented that.

 

 

  
It wasn't uncommon for Pacifica to use the private jet and fly down to Piedmont to visit Dipper; it was a welcome gesture, even, but Dipper could never get over how unusual the feeling of having Pacifica around his  _real_ life was.

 

His parents, though they put on a smile, didn't like her; they thought her family was snobbish and she would not be good for their son in the long run. They knew they had to let him make his own mistakes, however, and he seemed to like her anyways, so they wore a nice face and didn't say anything.

 

Mabel was Pacifica's best friend; the only times she wasn't with one of the Pines twins was when she was on her way to see them or sleeping.

 

Of course, even when she was sleeping, she still saw Dipper; both in her dreams and in her accidental wake-ups in the wee hours of the morning. They shared his bed, after all.

 

Dipper loved Pacifica more than anyone else, except maybe Mabel. Mabel was probably tied. Dipper loved seeing Pacifica, Dipper loved spending time with Pacifica.

 

But it was always awkward when Pacifica and the life he had outside Gravity Falls met.

 

There was the time some of Dipper's friends -well, former friends- had called her the "rich, blonde brat" Dipper was "using".

 

There was the time Pacifica's parents called the police, wondering where their little girl was.

 

  
And then there was the time Pacifica  decided to  stay at their house instead of a hotel.

 

It was her fifth or sixth visit, and they had become routine: the last week of every month, Pacifica would come. They were both 18, Pacifica having just turned earlier that September.

 

  
Dipper hadn't really  _known_ she was coming, but he had a feeling, and when a knock echoed out from the front door, he was almost certain it was her. He had bounded up from the kitchen table, where his laptop was, and walked just a bit faster than usual to the door. He reached out a hand, pulled it open, and there she was: blonde hair in a ponytail, a white skirt down to her knees, wedges, and a purple polo shirt covered the most beautiful woman Dipper knew.

 

"Surprise!" She called out, raising her arms in the air, before Dipper rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug. Her arms quickly descended around him, and they embraced for a few moments before Mabel came behind Dipper. A gasp broke out from her, and then an equally-loud squeal from the both of them came out as Mabel came behind Dipper and wrapped them both in her arms.

 

  
"Paz, it's  _so_ good to see you!" Mabel said as she released them, and Dipper and Pacifica broke their embrace.

 

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd come see my two favorite dorks." Pacifica joked as she poked Dipper, who smiled.

 

"I missed you."

 

"I missed you, too. Now, Mabel, I'm gonna catch up with Dipper first, but I'll be right back to talk to you."

 

Mabel pouted, but said Okay and returned to the kitchen to do whatever Mabel thing she had been doing.

 

Pacifica grabbed Dipper's hand and led him upstairs and into his room. She shoved him in and closed the door behind them. When she turned around, he was already over her, and their faces collided as Pacifica was pushed slightly into the door by the force. The kiss was long and sloppy, and they were both moving as though they couldn't get enough. Dipper's hand went up to her face, cupping her cheeks as all of a sudden, their tongues started dueling. Pacifica's hands were on his hips.

 

Pacifica broke away, and they simply stared at each other, panting with open mouths for a second before Pacifica grabbed his face and pulled it back into hers. His tongue quickly entered her mouth, and they both felt themselves quickly getting very hot.

 

Pacifica made a moaning sound into his mouth, and let him go. He moved from over her lips to just over her bottom one, then trailed his way across her cheek, along her jawbone, and down her neck. He stopped on her pulse point and started sucking. Pacifica let out a moan, before declaring, "God, I've missed you so much."

 

His hands went under her shirt, and it's then Pacifica's eyes opened again, and she looked down.

 

"Whoa, slow down there, cowboy. We can't do any of that, there's other people in the house."

 

Dipper opened his eyes and looked at her from his awkward position on her neck. He then withdrew his hands and let go of her, standing up straight. He rubbed the back of his head with his hand, and sheepishly said, "Sorry. I missed you, too."

 

Pacifica smiled.

 

"Well, there'll be plenty of time for that later. I'm going to go catch up with your sister, feel free to come with, if you want."

 

She then turned around and opened the door, walking out into the hall. Dipper followed her. On the trip down the hall, he spared a glimpse over her, including more than a lingering glance at the bottom of her shirt. They both descended the stairs, and Pacifica said "Hi" to the parents, who grunted their acknowledgements as they walked toward the kitchen. Passing through the doorframe, Pacifica noticed Mabel sitting at the table, the whole thing covered in bundles of yarn, beads, and other miscellanious craft things. She had thick wood needles in her hands.

 

"Hey!" Pacifica said in a high voice, and Mabel looked up and broke into a fantastic smile. Pacifica pulled out one of the chairs as Dipper walked into the kitchen; he came up behind her and stood, with his hands on Pacifica's shoulders, listening to them talk about everything and nothing.

 

After a minute or two, Pacifica put her right hand on his left, resting on her left shoulder, and looked up at him.

 

"Could you get me a Diet Pitt?"

 

"I don't know if we have any, but I'll check."

 

"Thank you."

 

Dipper walked to their double-doored fridge and opened it, looking on the bottom shelf for sodas. He found the Diet Pitt box, pulled a can out, and set it on the table. He then looked at his sister.

 

"Anything for you, Mabes?"

 

  
"Nah, I don't wanna ruin this  _awesome new_ **_SATCHEL_ ** _!"_ Mabel announced in a dramatic voice, lifting up her new creation and showing it to them.

 

Dipper smiled. Today was going to be a good day.

 

* * *

 

They went out to dinner at some Chinese place downtown a few hours later. The food was only okay, but the company more than made up for it. Afterwards, they all walked down the street, enjoying the night lights of the city. Mabel suggested they all go for ice cream, and Dipper and Pacifica concurred.

 

A short walk and a few minutes wait later, they all held a bowl of ice cream. Dipper's was two scoops of chocolate with nuts and marshmallows mixed in, Mabel's was a scoop of raspberry, a scoop of strawberry, and a scoop of banana with gummy bears and ground animal crackers mixed in, and Pacifica's was just two scoops of French Vanilla with some chocolate sauce.

 

They walked down the street, some good-natured jostling between the jokes and the eating, and before long, they were all just smiling idly, enjoying their company. They walked in silence, though nobody minded; they got to look around this way.

 

But the time ticked away, and soon enough, Dipper let out a yawn. Mabel quickly agreed with one of her own, and Dipper said, "Maybe we should head home."

 

Pacifica looked at her watch with a start, "Wait, no hotel's gonna be open this late! Oh, and I didn't get the rental yet!"

 

"Chill out, sister, you can just stay with us!" Mabel suggested rather loudly. A blank expression crossed Pacifica's face.

 

"With... you?" Pacifica asked in confusion.

 

"Yeah, with us! It'll be like a sleepover!"

 

"Wait, Mabel, where would she sleep? We don't have a guest room or anything-"

 

  
"With you, dum-dum! Hello, she's  _your_ girlfriend!"

 

Dipper's face flushed red, and he urged quietly, "Mabel, shut up!"

 

"Actually, Dipper, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Pacifica protested. Her face was just as red as Dipper's, but her mouth was curved slightly into a smile.

 

Dipper's eyes grew wide, and his mouth popped open, gaping from his girlfriend to his sister and back again. A stuttering, "um," started from his mouth, causing both the females accompanying him to break into a giggling fit.

 

After stuttering protests, they found themselves back at the restaurant. Dipper got behind the wheel and sat straight forward, both hands on the wheel and eyes unvarying from the road. The silence was more than a bit awkward, but the drive home was quick enough. Dipper quickly got out and walked into the house, sitting on the couch, also straight up. His mind wandered, quickly running to dirty places. Suddenly, he ran up to his bedroom and tore open the drawer of his nightstand, digging through it for a second before feeling what he was looking for: the box of condoms that he had placed in there a few months ago.

 

Mabel and Pacifica, meanwhile, stayed in the car, discussing what the plan for the night was. Pacifica had wanted to do actual XXX things with her boyfriend for a while now: the occasional 69 just wouldn't cut it anymore.

 

About an hour later, Mabel and Pacifica walked in the house, catching Dipper sitting on the couch. Their parents had recently gone to bed. leaving Dipper sitting downstairs with a singular light on, staring off into space. Mabel and Pacifica shared a glimpse before Mabel turned and walked upstairs, letting out a good night as she ascended to sleep. Or perhaps to listen in.

 

Pacifica walked over to the couch, standing in front of Dipper as she arrived. She simply stood for a second before grabbing his face and pulling them into each other, forcefully and sloppily. Her tongue entered her mouth as she slid over him, straddling him. She could feel his dick quickly hardening in his pants as she moved sensually on top of him, the make-out session getting more intense by the minute.

 

Pacifica pulled away, both of them panting as they stared at each other's faces, eyes wide and mouths agape.

 

"Let's move this to the bedroom."

 

* * *

 

Dipper unclasped her bra as he moved down her neck, sucking a little as he went. Pacifica let out a moan as the bra fell away, her breasts free from a long day. Dipper moved his mouth onto her right nipple as his right hand reached up to her left, rubbing his thumb over it. Pacifica's eyes were closed and her mouth open, sound rarely emerging.

 

Dipper slowly kissed down her stomach, over her waist, and onto her right thigh, slowly making his way into the inside, then back up a few inches to her welcoming slit, before he stuck out his tongue and licked up slowly.

 

Pacifica let out a long, strained moan as Dipper moved his tongue over her. He reached the top, where he moved himself back to the bottom to do it again and again and again, trying to give his girlfriend the best time he was capable of. Judging from her sounds, he was succeeding.

 

After reaching the top of her slit one last time, Dip stopped licking as he started sucking at her clit, overloading her senses and causing her to gasp loudly. Dipper kept sucking, and Pacifica was done; a clear juice slowly leaked out of her as her orgasm hit her, her moaning loudly for quite a minute.

 

After Pacifica's orgasm, Dipper moved from between her legs up so that his stiff rod was aligned with her entrance, the condom already on him. He looked Pacifica in the eyes, sitting with his member aligned with her. She nodded, and Dipper nodded back as he looked down and slowly moved forward, his cock slowly moving into her, separating her. Pacifica's eyes closed and her mouth opened, letting out a gaspy moan. The feeling was so strange; nothing like this had been inside her before. Dipper felt odd, as well; his dick had never had a condom on it before, and had also never been inside someone else.

 

After Dipper pushed in as much as he could, he stopped, staring at her with a red face for a while. Pacifica's legs were up, her arms around Dipper's neck. After a brief stare at each other with wide eyes, open mouths, and red faces, Dipper slowly pulled back, his dick sliding easily out of her. After pulling it almost all the way out, Dipper pushed it back in quickly, and Pacifica gasped again, quickly. Dipper closed his eyes and grunted as he slowly started pulling in and out of her; the feeling was practically overwhelming.

 

It was over quickly; Dipper was too sensitive to last any sort of practical time. With a final thrust, Dipper stopped moving, staying inside her as his orgasm hit him, filling the condom. They simply stayed like that a little while, staring at each other with panting breaths. After coming down from the high, Dipper pulled out of her, his dick softening quickly. He got up from his position, pulling the rubber sleeve off of him and putting it in the shared bathroom. Pacifica simply stretched out onto the bed, feeling tingly.

 

Dipper came back and layed down next to her, both staring at the ceiling.

 

"You alright?" Dipper asked

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. More than fine, even; I feel great."

 

"Oh, so I did a good job?"

 

"A great job. I learned if someone does a great job, you're supposed to pay them." Pacifica joked. Dipper laughed with her.

 

  
"Sex  _and_ money? It's just a great night all around!" They both laughed louder, just enjoying the humor.

 

After a moment's silence, Dipper nuzzled into her neck.

 

"I love you so much, Pacifica."

 

Pacifica smiled.

 

"I love you, too, Dipper."

 

* * *

 

"And it was over like that?"

 

"Yeah, he didn't last long at all. I thought I might get another orgasm out of it, but I guess not."

 

"Well, that sucks, I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine, I still had a great time. Couldn't have asked to lose my virginity in a better way."

 

Mabel smiled, glad her friend had a good time.

 

Though they probably shouldn't have discussed the previous night at the dining room table, as Dipper walked in right at Pacifica's last comment.

 

His eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

"You were a virgin?!"

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Llama's Can't Climb Trees  
> Work Code: THB0008  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Tuesday, July 14th - Wednesday, July 22nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0


End file.
